Good Cop, Bad Cop Operation: Casino
by arcee.metel
Summary: THE AUTOBOTS ARE COPS. Arcee and Optimus Prime are cops along with their fellow Autobots. They solve murders, rapes. ETC. In this "episode" Good Cop (Optimus) and Bad cop (Arcee) are called to Vegas to deal with some stripper issues. it'll take the whole team to solve this one along with some new members. WARNING: Your not the only one disappointed with the chapter sizes.
1. Operation Casino

Arcee was sitting at her desk in the station office. She was looking through files and humming. She moved some hair out of her face and heard the door open. Optimus stood in the doorway watching her. "Morning" Arcee said and spun her chair to face him. "You did not inform me of your departure from the base" he said and she shrugged then got up. "You were sleeping" Arcee said as Optimus sat down at his desk. "Any new files?" He asked. "None that the others can't solve" Arcee stated and handed him a cup of coffee.  
Another knock came and Fowler came in. "New file" he said and handed Arcee the file. "Hmm. Operation: Casino" she said and sat on her desk,crossing her legs. "We'll be going to Las Vegas, we'll need all the autobots for this. It's a murder case. Says bookies and strippers have been showing up dead in alleyways and backstage" Arcee said. "And we get gambling money if we want" she added and held up plane tickets. "Let's get packing" she said smirking and walked out of the room to get the others.


	2. Plane Tickets and Costumes

Arcee was packing her clothes for the trip. A whole two weeks in Vegas with the bots. This'll be fun. Optimus knocked on the door and walked in. "You ready Arcee?" He asked and she nodded then zipped up her last suitcase. "You do realize we'll only be gone for two weeks right?" He asked. "Yes so I have one suitcase for makeup,shower accessories, curling irons,flat irons,shampoo,conditioner, bodywash, and my teeth stuff. One for the first weeks set of clothes and one for the other weeks set of clothes. Plus my weapons and technology bag" Arcee said satisfied. Optimus helped her with her things and loaded them up in the back of Fowler's truck. "A lot of stuff for only sixteen people" he said. "Yeah because females over pack" Wheeljack said and Chromia smacked him. "Okay to save us from hassle. Let's only take four veichles" June said.

"Right. So Jack,Miko. Riding with ,take Smokescreen,Raf and June in your alt mode. Bulkhead take your alt mode and Wheeljack,Chromia and 'll leave Optimus,Fowler,UltraMagnus,Bluesilver and Ratchet to go in Fowler's truck since it has two row seating" Arcee said. They all nodded and went to the alt modes. Arcee transformed and Miko and Jack got on. They all drove off to the airport. Once they got there everyone took their things and went through security. They got on the plane and after a while it took least one to two hours later they landed in Vegas,got off,got their things and headed to the hotel in government veichles. "Okay so you two have to keep your cover so Arcee you are a stripper named Celeste. And Optimus your a bookie named Brian" Fowler said in the car. "Lovely I'm a stripper" Arcee said taking her file. "Not just any stripper. A stripper at the "Angel Casino" June said. "So all strippers have angel wings?" Arcee asked and they nodded. Optimus looked through his file and nodded. "Hmmm" he said.  
They pulled up at the hotel and all got out. The autobots checked in and went to their rooms. Optimus and Arcee shared a room,so did Wheeljack,Bulkhead,Ironhide,Chromia and Ultra Magnus, then the humans, and finally Ratchet shared a room with Smokescreen,Bee and Bluesilver.

"Okay guys lets get ready" Arcee said as they stood in the hallway. They all nodded and went back into their rooms. Arcee got changed into a pink pair of underwear with a matching lace bra and put the angel wings that were in the room on. Once Optimus was done getting changed in the bathroom Arcee started doing her hair and makeup. Optimus got changed into a white button down shirt and put a blue vest on over it,he wore black dress pants and black dress shoes then combed his hair back. Arcee curled her black hair and started doing her makeup. After she was done she had white earrings on,her eyes had a black eyeshadow on them, her lips were a light pink and the look screamed "daddy didn't hug me when I was younger give me money". Arcee walked out of the room with Optimus to see the others waiting. "Damn" Wheeljack said and he whistled. Arcee kicked him in the balls and fixed her heels then walked to the elevator. The autobots laughed and followed Arcee.

Once they arrived at the Casino everyone got in their positions. Wheeljack,Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus were standing in the stripper area as security guards. Optimus,Ironhide,Ratchet,Fowler and Bluesilver were in the casino area. Smokescreen,Jack and Bumblebee were in the kitchen. June,Miko and Raf were in the control room and Arcee and Chromia were in the stripper area backstage.  
Arcee looked a Chromia. "Remember we're suppose to be looking for any men that ask the others to go anywhere" Arcee said and Chromia nodded. "Let's get this show started" Chromia said and they walked out.

I DON'T DO STRIPPER SHOWS I'M SORRY


	3. Stripper Watchers

Arcee and Chromia were getting twenties and hundreds thrown at them. For first time strippers they were pretty good. Wheeljack was enjoying his from the back and watching the girls. "Wheeljack contain yourself" Bulkhead said and Wheeljack laughed. "I'll try" he said.  
Ultra Magnus noticed a man throwing a lot of money at the two females on the stage. "Hmm" he said. After a while he noticed a whole group of man in the same outfit all staring at Arcee and Chromia. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Stand on the sides of the stage" Ultra Magnus ordered into the earpiece. The two mechs walked up and stood on the sides of the stage. After the show was over Arcee and Chromia were helped off the stage by Bulkhead and Wheeljack.  
One of the men walked up to Arcee and asked her for a lap dance. "I'm off the clock. Sorry" she said and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm hard and yanked her back. "Ow!" She said snarling. Optimus came in looking for someone who hadn't payed him yet from a previous poker game and saw this happening. He walked over to them. "Is there a problem her Celeste?" Optimus asked. "No sir" The man said and glared at Arcee.

"I didn't know you had the same name as her" Optimus said and pulled the mans arm off of Arcee's. "He was trying to force me to give him a lap dance when I'm off the clock" Arcee said. "Well there are other angels in here that are on the clock go ask them" Optimus said and walked away with Arcee. "He's one of the stripper watchers I know it" Arcee said and took off her earrings. "Just be patient Arcee. We have two weeks to find this crime out. We have to find the right guys or else they're gonna keep killing" Optimus said and Arcee nodded. "So can I watch while you play bookie?" Arcee asked and Optimus nodded. Optimus got a chair and set it next to his at the poker table. Arcee sat down and watched Optimus deal out the cards before she got on her phone. "This should be a long night" Arcee mumbled and looked around. After a few minutes she called Smokescreen and asked for a plate of curly fries then when they came out ate them with a diet coke.  
After an hour or so Arcee noticed the group of men that Ultra Magnus had saw

"That's weird" she said. "What weird?" Optimus asked and took a one of the curly fries. Arcee glared at him and he smiled. "There's a whole group of men in the exactly same outfit" She said and took a sip of her come. "That's odd. And you have lipstick on your cup" Optimus said. Arcee shrugged and took another sip. "Just gives another thing for the bust boy to clean off of the cup. And the bust boy is Jack so he won't mind" Arcee said and rested her legs on Optimus's lap.  
Optimus dealt out another deck of cards when another group of people came,they were all female except one and were all wearing the same outfit as the group of men they saw. Arcee raised an eyebrow and looked at Optimus. He shrugged and watched the game. Ironhide was watching from a distance and saw the women staring at Optimus everytime he looked down. This was one seriously weird night.

Arcee in my opinion is the most Kawaii stripper ever...until another character comes in


	4. The Bookie Theif

At around one A.M. Everyone was ready to go home. But Arcee and Chromia had one more show to do. So everyone stayed at their positions and waited for the girls to be done. Optimus had finished his last game for the night when a man claiming he was his manager walked up. Optimus followed him outside and got shoved into a car. "Drive" a female voice said. The car speed off and Optimus somewhat started to panic.  
"Where's Optimus going?" June asked and Raf watched the cameras. "I don't know" Raf said. "Miko go out there" June said. Miko nodded and adjusted her black dress then walked out to Ratchet. "Optimus just left the building in a that some man shoved him in" Miko said. Ratchet walked into the stripper room and got Arcee. Arcee walked outside with Ultra Magnus and Bluesilver. "Crap. He got kidnapped" Bluesilver said as Arcee walked down the back steps and stepped into the alleyway. ~Back with Optimus~  
"Who are you people?" Optimus asked. "Just the last people your gonna see" The female said. Optimus heard a gun cock and looked around. This wasn't good. Arcee and the others had to find him or he was toasted. He felt for a gun in his shoe,but found it was missing. "Slag" he mumbled.  
Arcee was driving in Bumblebee's alt mode with Bluesilver and trying to follow Optimus's signal. "I have to find my partner" Arcee said and went faster. She followed the signal to a dump and got out of the car with Bluesilver. "Let's go" she said and walked around. She heard a painful scream and ran towards it. "BRIAN!" She yelled. "CELESTE!" She heard him and ran.  
"Aw look. The angel came to save her boyfriend" a man said. Arcee pulled out two pistols and aimed them at the man holding the gun up to Optimus. "Leave the bookie alone" she said and cocked the pistols in her hands. "You wouldn't shoot him" One of the guys said. Arcee fired her pistols at the guy and watched him fall. "I'm not as angelic as you think" Arcee said and grabbed Optimus's arm. "Our boss is gonna like you" One of the females said. "Whose your boss?" Arcee asked. "The bookie thief" the women said. Arcee and Optimus quickly ran off and drove back to the hotel with Bluesilver.

Literally the cheesiest person ever guys. Who caught The Book Theif thing? all my friends did and smack me for my puns


	5. Don't Talk About That

Optimus was standing on his bedrooms balcony around three AM. Arcee was fast asleep on their bed,Fowler forgot to book a two bed sweet. Once she got back to the room all she had the energy to do was take of her angel wings and shoes. So the femme was laying in bed in her bra and underwear and was all dolled up only to be fast asleep. Optimus sighed and looked down at the city below. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Arcee behind him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked. "I am not tired Arcee" Optimus stated. "Look I know your upset about earlier,but you have to get over it. Your okay not and nothing is gonna happen to anyone else. Let's go to bed Optimus" Arcee said.

"Okay" Optimus said and followed her then layed down on the bed and they both kept their distance from each other. They both fell asleep and woke up the next morning around the same time. Arcee was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She was straightening her hair and wiped off her stripper make up and put on lighter makeup. Optimus was wearing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. They walked out and got the other autobots. "Today is a day to relax until night guys. We can do whatever we want" Arcee said and put her sunglasses on. "First lets get some lunch" Miko said and they all nodded. They went to eat at Applebee's then went back to the hotel and spent the rest of the day at the pool. Arcee was in the middle of tanning when Jack and Smokescreen sprayed her with a watergun.

"Hey!" Arcee yelled and chased the boys. Bumblebee threw her a water gun and she fired at the boys. "Ahh! Dang I hate her good aim!" Smokescreen yelled as him and Jack were getting soaked. The others laughed and watched as Arcee stopped the put the gun down. "Lesson learned boys" Arcee said. Bumblebee and Ratchet came back to the pool with pizza for dinner before everyone went back to the casino. "Okay so. What are we looking for today?" Smokescreen asked. "Arcee and Chromia are gonna ask some of the strippers if there is anything weird about any regulars" June said and the two femmes nodded. "Optimus ask some of the poker players" Fowler said.

"And boys asked the other guards and chefs/waiters" Miko said. "Miko and June are gonna be on the floor this time while Ratchet stays with Raf" Fowler said.  
They all got up and got ready. Once they got there they all went to their areas. Arcee and Chromia were backstage. "Hey I'm Celeste" Arcee said to a brown haired stripper. "Hey I'm Jasmine" the women said. "So is there anyone I should watch out for? Anyone that is like a creep?" Arcee asked. "Well there's this guy he always where a blue suit. And whenever one of us from here and different casinos we disapper for like two weeks then come back" Jasmine said. "And then one of the bookies is kind of a creep" Another female said and Jasmine nodded. "Okay thanks" Arcee said and walked to Chromia.  
Wheeljack and Bulkhead were talking to the other guards. "A lot of girls and men hang around the bookies to try to steal money" one of the female guards said. "Any females or males that a couple times after hanging around a bookie they just disapper?" Wheeljack asked. "That's a lot of people. Always different. But no matter what. The outfit is always they same as a large group of people" the guard said. Bulkhead and Wheeljack nodded.

Raf and Ratchet were watching all cameras. "Nothing odd is happening" Raf said. "Miko what's your status?" Ratchet asked through a walkytalky. "All clear Ratchet" Miko said. "Anything off?" Raf questioned. "Nope except when Optimus was talking to the people that were just playing poker. One of the girls staring talking. But one of the girls stopped her saying don't talk about that" Miko said. "That's weird" Ratchet said. "Yeah same thing happened with Jack and the boys" June said through the walky. Raf and Ratchet looked at each other. "Ratchet I'm following a man outside send backup" Arcee said through her earpiece. All the autobots heard it and their eyes widened when they heard a scream.


	6. Everything Was a Lie

"BRIAN!" Arcee yelled from outside. Optimus got up and bolted outside,he looked around, she wasn't there. "CELESTE!" He yelled, no response."ANGEL WHERE ARE YOU?!" Optimus shouted and ran down the alleyway. Arcee wasn't anywhere to be seen. "CELESTE!" He shouted. "CELESTE PLEASE ANSWER" he yelled,still no response. Optimus kept looking around for her. He suddenly saw a fake feather on the ground and picked it up. "Arcee" he said softly. "O-Optimus" a faint voice said. He looked over and saw Arcee laying on the ground. "Arcee" he said and kneeled by her. Arcee was covered in blood. She had stab wounds and brusies all over her. Optimus picked her up and brought her back inside.

Everyone that saw him gasped at the sight of one of the angels surviving a beating. "RYAN GET DOWN HERE!" He shouted. Ratchet ran out from the camera room and ran down the stairs. Arcee looked over at Ratchet as he checked her out and fixed her up. "Why do you look l-like James B-Bond?" She asked and he chuckled a little. "I got the magic tux" Ratchet said and dabbed a wet rag over her bloody wounds and body. "WHERE'S CHRISTINA?!" Ironhide yelled. Chromia walked out of the stripper area not knowing that Arcee had disappered and gasped when she saw Arcee. "CELESTE!" She shouted and ran over as fast as she could in heels which really looked more like fast paced shuffling. Ratchet handed her a wet rag and she wiped off the blood that Ratchet missed or couldn't get to because he was patching up Arcee's wounds.

"We should probably get her back to the hotel so I can use my normal equipment" Ratchet said and Optimus picked her up again. All the autobots walked out and walked back to the hotel. Optimus walked into his room with Arcee and layed her down while Ratchet stood outside and talked on the phone with someone. Arcee looked at Optimus and smiled."I know what your thinking and it's not your fault" she said. "I feel like it is" he said. "I'm pretty sure everything thinks that" Arcee stated and he nodded. Ratchet walked back in with a container. "I'll put these on your brusies and should be gone by the morning" Ratchet said and put the cream on her wounds.

After thirty minutes or so Ratchet left the room. Arcee was laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Optimus was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked back at her. "Optimus I think we've been lied to" she said. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked. "I don't think the killers are constumers. I think they're the performers,other bookies and guards" Arcee said. He layed down next to her and she turned her head. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "The person who stabbed me. Had angel wings" Arcee said. Optimus blinked and looked at her. "Everything about the guards saying that the killers are constumers was a lie" Optimus said. "We were lied too Optimus" Arcee stated. "Everything was a lie" they both said then looked at each other.


	7. Handcuffs and BoozeShots

The next day the humans went out and the autobots had a whole day together. Chromia and Arcee were in the front of the group talking and laughing while the boys were in the back talking and some of them were watching the girls. "So what's the plans for today?" Smokescreen asked. "We could go to one of the bars around here" Ironhide suggest. "A nice one please. I've had enough yelling" Ultra Magnus said and Ratchet nodded. They walked into one of the bars and sat down at a table. Once they ordered they sat down and talked. "Arcee are you wounds okay?" Ratchet asked and Arcee nodded. "Completely gone" Arcee said and Ratchet nodded. Bulkhead,Ironhide,Chromia and Wheeljack were talking and laughing. "You guys are loud" Smokescreen said. Ironhide put Smokescreen in a headlock and smirked. "Ironhide let the poor soul go" Chromia said as Ironhide let Smokescreen go. Bumblebee wrote something down on a napkin and Arcee read it. "Yeah that's true Bee" Arcee said. "What did the kid say?" Wheeljack asked. "He said that Ultra Magnus didn't get his wish" Arcee said. "That's very true" Ultra Magnus said and glared at the wreckers who snickered.

After at least thirty minutes their food and drinks came out and they started eating. Arcee had ordered a beer for Optimus and he took a sip of it and made a face. "That's disgusting. Arcee what is this?" Optimus asked. "It's human alcohol" Arcee said and took a sip of her margarita. "Arcee you shouldn't give your leader human drinks" Ultra Magnus said. "In this case he's my partner not my leader" Arcee said. "Now relax and eat Magnus" Chromia said and put a piece of chicken in his mouth. The others laughed and talked a little more. After a while booze shots were coming out for the bots.  
One of the men walked up to Arcee knowing she was a small bit drunk and asked her out. She said no and contiued talking as the man kept prying. Optimus glared at the man and punched him in the face. "She said no" he said sternly. "Whatcha gonna do?" The man asked and pulled out a knife and attempted to stab Optimus. Optimus threw the knife in the wall and put handcuffs on the guy.

"Attempted murder of an officer? Not your best choice" Optimus said and shoved him outside wearing the cuffs. Arcee stood behind Optimus and the others watched with wide eyes. Optimus turned and faced Arcee. Arcee blinked and felt Optimus's arms around her waist. "EEP!" Arcee shierked as Optimus kissed the femme softly. Arcee kissed back after a few seconds and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Damn" Chromia said and watched them. After what seemed like forever they broke apart and looked at the others who blinked before turning back around or looked at the ones in front of them. "We should probably go see if the humans are back at the hotel" Smokescreen said and Bumblebee nodded. They all got up and payed before walked out.

Once they got back they instantly started getting ready. Arcee put on a navy blue bra with matching underwear with two baby pink straps connecting the two. She put on her pink heels and did her make up and hair. This time she put her hair up in a pony tail before curling it and the flat ironed her bangs to swoop to the right. She walked out and saw Optimus standing by the doorway with her angel wings. "You ready?" He asked and she nodded then took the set of fake wings and put them on. She walked out to see the others in the hallways. Chromia was wearing the exact same thing she was but it's was teal and silver. "Come on my fellow angel" Chromia said and the looped their hands together. Someone came out of another room and looked over at them. The female had red hair and blue eyes,she had a pair of red under with an orange bra and yellow heels with the same white angel wings.

"Arcee?" The female asked. "Firestar?" Arcee questioned. "Firestar?" Chromia asked. "Chromia?" Firestar asked. "Chromia?" Another female voice asked. A female with blode hair, bright blue eyes, light green and yellow lingerie on with the angel wings asked. "Moonracer?" Chromia questioned. "Moonracer?" Yet another female voice asked. The all looked over and saw a female with brown hair and pink high lights,blue eyes, pink bra and underwear and yet again angel wings. "Elita One?!" All the females asked. "Elita?" A male voice asked. "Blade?" Elita asked. "Blade?" Another male voice asked. "Sentinel?" Blade asked. "SENTINEL?!" Optimus yelled. "OPTIMUS!" Blade,Sentinel and Elita yelled. "Okay this is just weird" Arcee said. "Are we all solving the same case?" Firestar asked. "Yeah except we have more people" Chromia said smirking. "We all just got here" they just said. "We've been here for like a week" Bulkhead said. "Well let's team up then" Sentinel said. They all looked at Optimus who sighed and nodded. "Let's go" Optimus said and they all walked out to the casino,with the femmes all in the front talking...and Elita and Arcee keeping a large distance.

DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAAAAAMMMMAAA


	8. It was you all along

The autobots took their places and looked around...it was time to get serious. "Okay remember look out for anything suspcious" Arcee said. "I think we figured that's what we're suppose to do Arcee" Elita said. Arcee raised an eyebrow and looked at Chromia then blew a puff of air out. The five femmes walked out on the stage and looked back at the guards in the background. Jack and Smokescreen were serving the people drinks and looked at the guards and the strippers. One of the bookies came in and watched since his shift was taken by Sentinel. Bulkhead watched the bookie sit down next to one of the costumers and instantly started talking to them. Arcee noticed Jasmine go over to them and looked over at Bulkhead who nodded. Arcee took Firestar backstage and over to the area then looked out from behind the curtains. "How is she still alive Jasmine?" The bookie asked as Jasmine slid down the pole on the stage.

"Don't know. She was surely to die I stabbed her and he hit her pleanty of times" Jasmine said and pointed to the man next to the bookie. "Arcee that man is one of the guards" Wheeljack said through the earpiece. "Slag. A stripper,a bookie and a guard" Firestar said and Arcee nodded. "We have to tell Optimus. Let's go" Arcee said and led Firestar out into the casino area. Jasmine noticed them and blinked. A waiter spilled a martini all over Arcee. "I'm sorry miss!" The waiter said. "Come on Celeste before we go see Brian" Firestar said and they both walked back into the stripper area. Arcee walked out wearing a pair of white underwear with a matching bra. Finally they walked back out again and into the casino area. Arcee walked over to Optimus's poker table and pulled up a chair behind him. "Um sir you have two angels behind you" one of the men playing poker said and Optimus turned around. "Celeste,Fiona. What do you need?" Optimus asked as Arcee kissed his cheek and sat on his lap. "One one of you players is trying to steal a couple chips" Arcee said and Optimus smacked the hand of the man. "Blake can you come cover my shift real quick?" Optimus asked Blade and he walked over.

Arcee led Optimus to a corner near a slot machine while Firestar stayed with Blade. "A stripper, one of your bookies and a guard are working together to kill the bookies and strippers" Arcee said. "Which Stripper, Bookie and Guard?" Optimus asked. "A stripper named Jasmine the bookie that was just replaced by Sentinel". "His name is David" Optimus said. "Whatever. And you'll have to ask Bulkhead or Wheeljack what Guard" Arcee said. "Bulkhead. What's the guards name with the bookie and the other stripper" Optimus asked through his ear piece. "Ethan sir" Bulkhead said back. "What a name for a security guard" Arcee said sarcastically. Optimus chuckled a little and looked around. "So what do you wanna do about it?" He asked. "Don't know. We have to catch them in the act of taking a stripper or a bookie for it to work. Because those people that took you were obviously their workers and no one is wearing the same outfit so they're not here" Arcee said.

A loud scream came from the stripper area. Arcee and Optimus ran in and saw David pulling Moonracer by the hair. "Misty!" Blade yelled and ran on. Jasmine had a knife and was about to stab it in Moonracer when Arcee tackled her. Optimus got Ethan to the ground before he shot at Arcee. "It was you all along Jasmine! YOUR A TRAITOR!" Arcee yelled and punched Jasmine. "SHUT UP CELESTE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Jasmine yelled and pinned Arcee to the ground then tried to stab her. Arcee grabbed her wrist and struggled. Optimus got the gun from Ethan and growled then smacked him in the face with the back of the gun. Blade threw David into a wall. "DONT TOUCH MY MISTY!" Blade yelled watched as David tackled him. Sentinel ran in and looked around. "ELANA?! CHRISTINA?!" Sentinel yelled. Blade gasped and looked out at his bookie table. "FIONA?!" Blade yelled. Arcee got Jasmine off her and went backstage with Moonracer to look for the other three. Jasmine ran after the two females. Optimus knocked Ethan out and watched as Blade throw David at Ethan. They both ran in the back and looked around. "Christiana?! Misty?! Elana?! FioNA! CELESTE?!" Optimus yelled. All of them were gone. He saw Arcee's earring on the ground and looked up to see Jasmine on the ground. He picked up a gun and looked down at Jasmine. "It was her all along" Optimus mumbled and clutched Arcee's earring. "And it was you betraying her all along" he said and stepped over Jasmine.


	9. The Hostage Strippers

They had to go to the Vegas police for this, five of their greatest female fighters and only females fighters were kidnapped. The sheriff called Jasper's military services and Optimus had to talk to general Bryce before anything could happen and finally Bryce and the S.W.A.T team were on their way to Las Vegas,Nevada. It took about an hour,but they finally got there and they only had so much time to think of a plan.  
At the place where the femmes were the people had just finished chaining up Arcee and Chromia. "Five angels and no bookies huh?" A large man said walking up to them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Elita asked.

"Your lives. You see. Angels and bookies are ruining Vegas all together, people always go to the Angel Club to see you guys and bookies kill people who don't pay their debts. People are scared to come here and when they do other strip clubs go out of business because of you angels" the man said. "But killing us isn't the answer!" Moonracer shouted. "But it is. You five are the only group we've had in here. It's mostly just one female,but now you can be our sex slaves" the man said. The femmes cringed at that word. If your a Cybertronian living in Earth you want everyone to use the word "Interface" because it sounds better to them than "Sex". The femmes struggled agaisnt the chains and tried to get lose. A car was heard and it pulled in. Jasmine,Ethan and David stepped out and looked at the femmes then smirked. "Help" Firestar mumbled.

The others were close...very close. "Just a few more miles" Optimus mumbled and followed the S.W.A.T vans. "Please be okay Arcee" he said and looked over at Ironhide in the passenger seat then at Blade and Sentinel in the back seat. ""They're as worried as I am"" Optimus thought. The vans stopped at a warehouse and everyone got out.  
Arcee was thrown on a mattress and Firestar was thrown onto one next to her. Ethan got on top of Arcee and David on top of Firestar. "NO!" Arcee yelled struggling. "LET US GO!" Firestar shouted. Elita,Chromia and Moonracer watched and tried not to cry. Ethan went to grab the edge of Arcee's underwear when she kneed him into the balls.

Arcee yelled and kneed him again. "GET HIM CELESTE!" Chromia yelled,but was shocked. Firestar struggled more and glared up at David. "Be a fighter honey" David said and forced her on her stomach. Firestar kicked her right foot back and heard a loud scream as blood came out from David's leg. "Dagger high heels assclown" Firestar said and pushed David off her.

The door was kicked open and Optimus came in leading a whole group of men and women S.W.A.T soliders. "THE BOOKIE IS A COP?!" Jasmine yelled. Optimus looked around and saw Ethan on Arcee. He ran over and smacked him off with his rifle. Arcee ran back and got the other three down from the chains. More men ran out and fired at the S.W.A.T team. Arcee took off her shoes and looked around seeing two pistols on a desk. She grabbed them and held them behind her back with her hands crossed over each other. She walked over slowly to the men attacking the men and held the pistols out. She fired at the men and watched them fall. A man came up behind her and Wheeljack shot him down. Arcee walked over and cuffed the larger man that said they were sex slaves,Jasmine,David and Ethan.

Arcee watched them be shoved into a cop car and looked around seeing Blade with Moonracer and making sure she was okay,Sentinel giving Elita a blanket and Ironhide and Chromia talking to some of the S.W.A.T soldiers checking if they got everything in there. "Looks like another crime solved" Optimus said walking up beside her. Arcee looked up at him and smiled. "Come here good cop" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back and pressed her against him.  
The autobots looked over and laughed a little. "Hey Optimus!" Ironhide yelled. Optimus broke the kiss and looked over still holding Arcee. "Dinner then home?" Ironhide asked. "Yes Ironhide" Optimus said. The autobots went to the cars and drove off to the hotel.


	10. Dinner then Home

A week and a half in Vegas was all it took to solve a simple crime. They could've stayed the extra days,but they were ready to go home. So once they got back to the hotel they got ready to go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant called The Melting Pot. The girls were getting ready in one room while the boys were in the other. Arcee wore a strapless navy blue dress with pink jewelry. Her hair was curled and had some bobby pins holding it up a little. She put on black pantyhose and looked at herself before putting her shoes on. Her shoes were silver,strappy heels. Finally she hooked her badge on her side and slid her pistols into holsters on her thighs. Chromia didn't want to wear a dress so she put on a teal strapless shirt and a nice pair of jeans with bling on the butt. She just brushed her silver hair and braids it before putting silver flats on. She had light makeup on and a necklace that Ironhide gave her with a gun on it and a pair of hoop earrings. Firestar not wanting to wear a dress either put on a red and orange shirt with a hole in the shoulder and a yelled belt on her jeans. She had silver one inch heels on with a yellow necklace and Arcee did her eyeshadow and mascara.

Elita One was wearing a pink dress that had one short strap with a dimond broach on the shoulder. She had on black six inch heels with her toes painted pink. Her make was very light since it was mostly pink. The femme straightened her hair and took the top of her hair,combed it back like she was gonna do a ponytail and clipped it. Moonracer wore a strapless light green dress. She had Arcee curl her hair and put a couple yellow bobby pins in the shape of a star on the right side of her hair where most of it was to keep it out of the way. Elita did her make up and put light green eyeshadow on her before do her eyeliner and mascara. Moonracer put on some gold earrings on with a gold necklace that had a dimond incrusted autobot insignia on it.

Miko wore a black strapless shirt with pink cheery blossom designs on it. She had a dark pair of jeans on and took her hair down then put a black headband with a pink flower on it in her hair. She only wore mascara and light pink lipstick. She wore white converse and a silver necklace with a Japanese dragon on it.  
June kept her hair the same and wore a black two strapped dress with green heels. She did a little bit of natural colored makeup and had little jewelry on.  
Finally they came out into the hallway and saw the boys standing there in either long sleeved button down shirts,a polo shirt or in Wheeljack and Ironhide's case a t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and jeans. "You girls take like an hour to get ready" Ironhide said. Bumblebee took out his phone and went to an app then pushed a button and it played a line from Right There by Ariana Grande and Big Sean. "Spent an hour in the bathroom in the bathroom came out looking like a model" the phone played and the females smirked at Ironhide. "Haha" Chromia said and took his hand. "Well that only qualifies for you" Ironhide said looking down at Chromia before being slapped by at least four long wallets. "Ow!" He said. They all walked out of the hotel and walked towards the restaurant.

Once they got there they got a whole room to themselves and sat down a different tables. They spent about an hour eating because they were talking and laughing to much and afterwards Optimus and Arcee had an argument about who was going to pay for everything which just ended up with Arcee paying for the girls and Optimus paying for the boys,but Optimus secretly telling the waiter to let him pay for both. They all got up and left the place then went back to the hotel to pack up.  
They took a helicopter back to the autobot base and unpacked all their things. They decided to bring Firestar,Elita,Moonracer,Sentinel and Blade back to the base to stay and join their police force with them and at around eleven o'clock at night the humans were back home,the wreckers were asleep, Blade,Bluesilver, Optimus and Sentinel were talking in the main room and Firestar,Arcee,Elita and Moonracer were training in the training room.

Arcee was glad to be back in her robot form and fighting agaisnt Firestar,Moonracer and Elita. Arcee and Elita were in the middle of finishing a spraying match when Optimus,Blade and Sentinel walked in. "Go Elita!" Sentinel yelled and Arcee got a look of determination in her optics. The two femmes charged at each other and Elita fired a punch at Arcee who jumped over her and kicked her in the back sending her flying. Elita stood up and fired at the femme causing her to fly into a wall. Elita smiled and helped Arcee up. "Good match" Arcee said and Elita nodded. "And they both come out on top" Blade said as Moonracer walked over and hugged him. "I'm going to recharge" Firestar said.

"Okay. Night Firestar" Arcee said and watched the femme walk out. "Are we ready for bed too?" Sentinel asked Elita and the pink femme nodded then followed him to their quarters.  
Optimus,Arcee and Moonracer and Blade walked together to their own quarters. Arcee stopped in front of her quarters and smiled at Optimus. "Goodnight" he said and kissed her forehelm softly. "Goodnight Optimus" she said and walked into her berthroom. Optimus walked to his quarters and fell asleep almost instantly.  
At least a week later Arcee and Optimus were sitting in their office looking through files and talking about them when they heard a knock on the door. They looked up. "It's open" Optimus said and watched as Fowler and June walked in with a thick file. "Another case?" Arcee asked and they nodded. Optimus and Arcee looked at each other and took the file. "New York. You ready for this Good cop?" Arcee said looking up at Optimus. "If you are Bad cop" Optimus said and they walked out then went to the meeting room where the others were.


End file.
